Talk:Snake Bite (Swiss)
Team I had a feeling when you said that Hydrotech was Swiss that it might be the same team as Snake Bite, but how did you find out that it was? Christophee (talk) 17:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I looked through the the German Robot Wars forums, a Swiss member claims to have built both of them. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Good work. I've been trying to find information about the Dutch and German series recently too. Christophee (talk) 17:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) According to Matt, the two teams have none of the same team members. Is there any chance anyone can find this topic on the German forums with the claim that the same person built both robots? Christophee (talk) 15:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :I think I've found it here. The 'Paul' from Team Hydrotec (whom I assume is Paul Koch) talks about building both Hydrotec and Snake Bite (you may have to go through the other pages to find it). He also mentions other team members who don't appear to be on the Snake Bite team, but may be on the Hydrotec team. Christophee (talk) 15:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, we know that Paul Koch was the captain of Snake Bite, and this thread on the German Roboteers forum lists him as a team member for Hydrotec. But from what Matt says, it sounds like he was not on the team for the German Series, which is very confusing. Christophee (talk) 15:45, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it's not like we haven't had this sort of issue before. I recall we had a similar issue occur with Mad Cow and Mad Cow Bot, where we eventually found out that the latter was meerly being operated by a different person. Whether it's the case or not here, I'm not sure, but at first glance it sounds similar. CrashBash (talk) 16:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :I just asked Matt, and none of the names he has given mention a "Paul"...which to me narrows down the possibility of being two different Pauls. But if the thread you posted talks about him building both Hydrotec AND Snake Bite...then I think there's only one conclusion that can be drawn from this - that this is exactly like the Mad Cow (Bot) saga from before. CrashBash (talk) 14:58, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::A brief summary of the thread (dated 2002): 'Paul' from Team Hydrotec talks about updating/rebuilding Snake Bite. Somebody asks him how many versions there have been, and Paul mentions that he started with Hydrotec in the 2002 DM (which I think stands for German Championship in German), which he describes as "a box made of aluminum with a hammer and a forklift" and then competed with Snake Bite after that. Somebody mentions that the two robots had different team members, but he didn't give an answer to that. I think this is fairly conclusive proof that the two robots are from the same team, but for some reason Paul wasn't able to attend the German Wars. Christophee (talk) 17:22, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::It's not much of an answer, but it's all we've got, and the sources seem reliable enough. At the end of the day, I think it'd just be easier to revert the statements and then, if it turns out they aren't related, put them back...the evidence seems to suggest they are, in fact, related. CrashBash (talk) 18:16, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Name I have always wondered what the exact name of this robot is. I was hoping that the full episode of the Third World Championship would contain a battle board featuring the name, but it doesn't. Therefore, unless somebody else has a reliable source that confirms the name as Snake Bite, I think we should change the name of this article to the only official name we have, which is Snake Byte (seen in the European Championship). What do you guys think? Christophee (talk) 15:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Support, I've never seen it spelt Bite. Matt(Talk) 15:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure I've seen it spelt "Bite" AND "Byte" in the European Championships....which doesn't help. CrashBash 17:27, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe my memory is a bit off, but I certainly don't remember it written as "Bite" in the European Championships. I may have to look that up, unless someone can pinpoint exactly when it was. Christophee (talk) 12:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I had a look at its battle with Tornado. Whilst, yes, on the line-up (and indeed, the subtitles) it is spelt at "Byte", there is one moment where it is spelt as "Bite"....on the team's T-Shirts. And whilst that is two against one, the "one" is on what the team made...which makes me wonder. CrashBash 13:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good job spotting that, I never noticed it. In situations like this I think we always go with how the team spell it, so I say we should leave the page title as it is. Christophee (talk) 13:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I know it's a bit late now, but in the German version of the European Championship, it is definately spelt Snake "Bite" CrashBash (talk) 23:18, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::That just confirms what we already have, so no need to change anything. Christophee (talk) 12:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC)